User talk:Richard1990
Re: Protection No problem. I've actually reversed at least one of Japol1's protections, as I agree with you 100%; pages shouldn't really be protected unless it's absolutely necessary. 21:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Helper I just realized that you're a Wikia helper! I believe I speak for the entire MechScape Wiki community when I say, welcome! Just out of curiosity, how did you become a helper? I'm going into computer sciences as a career, and I've been searching around for internships and other fun/educational opportunities. I'm relatively new to the WWW (Wonderful World of Wikis), but I've already decided that contributing to wikis is both entertaining and worthwhile at the same time. I have also had much experience with IRC and have even gone as far as programming my own servers from scratch, so community-run projects are familiar ground for me. Thanks, 21:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The Vandal IP Just wanted to say thanks for blocking the vandal and reverting edits. :D 02:40, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Tracing IP Addresses When blocking an IP Address, is it neccessary to find out the details on that person too? Because I am able to trace which country that person lives in, and possibly their name and address if I see what else the program I have can do? 18:20, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Ookie dokie. 18:25, 30 January 2009 (UTC) block Hey i just checked the history of my page and you found some vandalism did you block 86.46.156.92 im just wondering. . admin Could you please vote if i can become an admin or not because it cant be decided intell you and supertech vote. Adminship . help hi can u put a language section on the main page of this wiki and this under it Deutsch . :It's Nederlands, not German. But on the RuneScape Wiki, there is a link on the sidebar called 'Other Languages'. We should create one for this Wiki and put Nederlands in there. 18:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Recentchangestext Could you please use this template instead of the current one. This one is alot better, similar to that of RuneScape Wiki, which I find extremely useful, and will be a great tool for all editors to use. 18:36, 18 February 2009 (UTC) About | Copyrights | Disclaimer | Policies | Style guide | | Contact us Community Portal | Forums | IRC Chat | News Article of the Month | User of the Month | Candidates for deletion | Candidates for undeletion Administrators | Requests for adminship | Counter Vandalism Unit | Administrator Requests Stubs | | | Speedy deletion candidates | Articles to be merged | Cleanup | Incomplete articles | | | | Wanted images | | :This edit has been made. 19:03, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Other language How to put Deutsh on the other language Section? Because it didnt work. 22:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :What the hell? What did you just say? Lol. 10:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : Dont worry about it Dragonnexus he/she just fix it. 11:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, if you want to change the sidebar, go to one of the tabs, and keep following through the drop downs until you see a link called 'Edit this menu', and then just change or whatever you want to do. 11:57, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I cant do the sister site either and it has red writting on it. 06:50, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Support our Wiki! Help us support the MechScape Wiki by getting it featured on Wikia Gaming! If we can gain 10 votes, we can make this Wiki more popular, more hard working and a lot better than any other Wiki out there! Simply visit http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Gaming/Featured_Wikia/Votes, go to the MechScape Wiki section and put your username on! Thank you! 14:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Why I was just wondering why did u remove the link to support our wiki?--godpower49 17:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :He didn't he put it in alphabetical order, lol. 18:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC)